1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic emulsion base with silky feel aesthetics.
2. The Related Art
Aesthetics are an important attribute of a cosmetic lotion or cream. Consumers' judgement of such products is significantly determined by the aesthetics of skinfeel.
Similar to different models of an automobile, cosmetic products often use a common chassis as a base formulation. Product line variants such as moisturizing, anti-aging, herbal and sunscreen formulations usually dose the featured variant additive at levels of less than 5% into a concentrated chassis. Manufacture costs are reduced through use of a chassis system.
The difficulty has been to devise a chassis with the appropriate skinfeel aesthetics. Furthermore, it is desirable to include high levels of glycerin for moisturization. This presents a challenge for thickening and emulsifying agents to overcome the negative feel of glycerin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0,131,946 A1 (Pham et al.) discloses non-sticky cosmetic moisturizing compositions based on glycerin and polymeric wetting agents one of which is described as Pemulen® TR2. Other than removing stickiness, there is no disclosure that these compositions impart any particular skinfeel advantage.
There is a need for a cosmetic concentrate chassis which delivers a silky skinfeel which can be formulated with a variety of actives and promotional ingredients. Still another need is to provide a concentrate with exceptional aesthetics and that imparts a high level of moisturization when applied to the body.